Cheese Enchilada
Description Cheese Enchiladas are a favorite in my family and I hope they will soon be the same in yours. Although they are simple we will still take you through our step-by-step instructions. This recipe makes around 12 enchiladas, which serves 4 people. * Contributed by Catsrecipes Y-Group Ingredients Enchilada * 3 cups chicken broth (or 3 cups of water) * ⅛ teaspoon red pepper * 3 tablespoons chili powder * 1½ teaspoon ground cumin powder * 1½ teaspoon salt * ¾ teaspoon garlic powder * 4 tablespoons corn oil * 4 tablespoons flour * corn tortillas * cheddar cheese * Velveeta * 1 onion Sauce * 4 tablespoons corn oil * 6 tablespoons flour * 1½ teaspoon cumin powder * ½ teaspoon salt * 3 tablespoons chili powder * ⅛ teaspoon red pepper * ¾ teaspoon garlic powder Equipment * large, or medium size pan * frying pan * cheese grater * measuring cups * measuring spoons * spoon * spatula, or tongs for frying tortillas Directions Sauce # Put a sauce pan on a medium heat burner and mix together the sauce ingredients. # Cook for one minute, stirring the ingredients together. # Now add the three cups of water and keep stirring until it is thickened to the consistency of a thin gravy. # Keep sauce warm while you work on the rest of the recipe. Enchilada # Soft frying tortillas is quite easy. # If you have never done this before we will show you how. (never leave a skillet, or frying pan with oil in it unattended it could start a fire. If you have small children in your house make sure that the handle of your frying pan, or skillet is out of their reach). # Put about ¼th of an inch of corn oil in the frying pan. # Turn the burner to medium high and let it heat up the oil. # Then carefully place one of the corn tortillas in the hot oil. # Cook for 5 seconds, then flip it over using a pair of tongs, or forks. # Cook the other side for 5 seconds as well, before removing the tortilla from the pan. # Once you remove it from the pan blot it off using paper towels. # You will need to soft fry around 20 tortillas. # This is so you will have a few extra. # Now its time to grate the cheese. # You will want to evenly mix one cup of grated cheddar cheese with one cup grated velveeta. # It should look like the picture to the left once you have evenly mixed them. # You will also want to chop up your onion now. Assembling the enchiladas # We will take you through making the first one. # First you will want to give your enchilada sauce a quick stir to make sure it is still warm and well mixed. # If it is not warm enough just turn the burner back on for a few minutes and heat it up a little. # If you have to do this make sure you stir it at the same time. # Now, lets get back to the instructions. # You will want to take one of the soft fried tortillas and dip it in the enchilada sauce. # Once you dip your soft fried tortilla, then sprinkle ¼ cup of cheese and a tablespoon of onion, as seen to your left. # Then roll it up and place it on a serving plate. # You will want to do this with all of your tortillas. I would suggest making them on a different plate than what you are going to serve them on. The enchilada sauce will make it a huge mess if you don't. Topping # Once you have finished making all the enchiladas add a few more large spoonfuls of enchilada sauce on top along with more cheese and more onion. # The pictures to the left will serve as a good guide to the amounts. # If you skip putting the enchilada sauce on top they will taste more like a cheese taco rather than an enchilada. # That wouldn't be good! * if your tortillas and enchilada sauce is not hot enough to melt the cheese then zap them in the microwave for about 30 seconds. # If you like, top your enchiladas off with an over easy fried egg. # Now enjoy your enchiladas! Category:Cathy's Recipes Category:Cheddar Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Enchilada Recipes Category:Gourmandise Recipes Category:Onion Recipes